


A Chance to Start Again

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergent, Functionist Universe (Transformers), Lost Love, M/M, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Spoilers for IDW continuityOptimus sees a familiar face among the people of the functionist universe.





	A Chance to Start Again

When the two realities collided, as it were, no one really knew what to expect. Duplicates and alternate cultures and millions upon millions of years worth of divergent history. 

Receiving the opportunity to see  those you had thought were lost to you forever.

Leadership from Cybertron and the colonies were making diplomatic outreaches to those in charge of the Functionist universe (rebel leaders, mostly). Squaring away details and what do to if someone ran into the alternate universe of themselves– once it was determined that such a thing wouldn’t cause a collapse of reality.

Optimus had removed himself from such discussions, allowing others who had taken his place to continue to do so. Instead, he wandered among the crowds of newcomers. Looking for faces he recognized and ones he didn’t, introducing himself when stopped. He took comfort in the familiar routine of being there for those who needed a guiding hand. He tried not to dwell on what had become of that universe’s Orion Pax.

But then he noticed someone familiar. Familiar in the ways that he hadn’t been in millions of years, a shadow of a memory as he passed through the crowds and offered words of encouragement. Optimus stopped dead in his tracks, staring. Something in his chest whirled and twisted and grew unbearably heavy with the weight of time gone by.

“Shockwave?” he said, a low whisper almost lost in the chatter of everyone around him. No one reacted, no one said anything. And the utterance of a name did not whisk this figment of the past away.

Truly, his colors were different - that was to be expected - but the alt was the same. The smile was the same. Optimus’ spark swelled, and he steeled himself to approach. It was not truly _his_  Shockwave, but it was close enough. He pushed through the crowd, walking with purpose, towards the senator.

“Excuse me.” He forced himself to speak before he lost the nerve to.

Shockwave looked up, eyes bright with surprise before they gave way to a soft glow and friendly smile. “Oh, hello. I figure you aren’t from…” He paused, looking doubtful as he thought, and then he laughed. Full bodied and rich, making his engine rumble and kibble twitch with delight. “Our universe, I guess. Still getting used to  _that_.”

“You’re right, I’m not. I’m finding my bearings about this, as well.”

“Glad to know I’m not alone.” There was a flash of teeth, showing the same fangs that Shockwave had had long ago. “My name’s Shockwave. Ex-senator.” He said it like a joke, and Optimus’ spark sang with the sound.

Optimus took hold of his outstretched hand. “Orion Pax.”

**Author's Note:**

> commission for anon ;)
> 
> timelessmulder on tumblr


End file.
